just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Aito Takahashi/Relationships (SB)
Love Interests Ava Dianthe Bobby's Love Interest for the first few years of his high school career. Bobby and Ava first met six years before the events of Silver Blizzard; they originally met after Ella, who was shy and somewhat withdrawn at the time, sent Ava (her only close friend at the time) to inform Bobby of her "crush" on Sherman. For some time, the two began to work in tandem to pair up Ella and Sherman, but to no avail. Luckily, the matter was dismissed with no hard feelings between any parties involved. After that incident, Ava began to drift away from the group, only talking occasionally to Ella. As time passed, however, Bobby eventually found himself smitten with Ava and, after a pep talk and confidence boost from Sherman and Matthew, found the gut to invite Ava into their group. Ava seemed more than happy to reconnect with Matthew's "gang", and Bobby was put in charge of her "initiation" event. A little while later, Bobby admitted his feelings to Ava and asked her out. She accepted, and the two became an item. Some time during the relationship, however, as Ava learned more about Bobby through the others and began to understand Bobby's personality more, she realized that he wasn't expressing his true personality during the majority of their interactions; instead, he seemed obsessed with pleasing her or making her happy, even at the cost of an honest portrayal of himself. Realizing that he had practically crafted a malleable facade, molded to what he believed she wanted to see, Ava confronted him about this; soon after, she cut off all contact with the group sans Ella. Conveniently enough, a week later she moved away due to her parents' work; however, Bobby never learned of this and convinced himself that she had moved away because of him. Mainly thanks to her abrupt leave and the lack of closure between them, Bobby heavily blames himself for the entire ordeal. Yukitsuki Asaka Bobby's Love Interest for the majority of Silver Blizzard. Not yet voonsi xD Important People Sherman Tendo Bobby's closest friend, adopted brother, and role model. As before, Bobby and Sherman are extremely close, almost at a brotherly level. This is mostly due to the fact that they met at a very early age. Bobby has always held a high level of respect for Sherman and looks up to him as a big brother figure. He often somewhat naively tries to ignore Sherman's major flaws and dramatize his good traits; because of his attitude towards Sherman, some of his classmates, like Tristan, legitimately think that he is gay for him. Bobby's extreme level of respect for Sherman is mainly due to his own lack of a male "older brother/mentor" figure to look up to. Sherman effectively filled that niche for Bobby, and because of it Bobby almost idolizes him to some extent. Despite this, Sherman has a tendency to go overboard with his teasing, especially when it comes to Bobby, This is the one aspect of Sherman that Bobby openly dislikes. Megumi Tendo Bobby's close emotional confidant and adopted sister. While Bobby is still quite close to Megumi, their relationship is clearly not at the same level as it is with Sherman. Despite this, Bobby sees Megumi as his most dependable confidant whenever he needs support or needs to talk to someone - that is, until he meets Yukitsuki. Friends Ethan Hsu One of Bobby's close friends and a member of his group. Ethan is the only member of the group besides Yukitsuki and Ava that Bobby had a major role in recruiting. Bobby was the first of the group to interact with Ethan and was surprised by the latter's lack of hesitation when it came to helping him. It was this natural kindness and empathy in Ethan that caused him and Bobby to become close friends at a shockingly fast pace, leading to Bobby referring him to Matthew as a possible addition to their friend group. Due to the relative lateness at which he joined the group, Ethan has much less of a history than he does with Bobby. After he first joined the group, Ethan began to call Bobby "buddy", but he dropped it the following year after Ella complained about it sounding too juvenile. Interestingly enough, many of Bobby's most prominent memories with Ethan are in that first year. There were multiple instances where Ethan noticed Bobby trying to hide his somewhat depressed mood (usually due to self-deprecation caused by his father the day before) and often tried to cheer him up with a chat or a game. Matthew Wang One of Bobby's close friends and a core member of his group. As Matthew was the one who originally had the idea to befriend Bobby and Sherman (and had to convince Howard to do so), Bobby sees him as the founder and leader of their friend group. Matthew's fast-paced thinking can sometimes end up leaving Bobby completely clueless concerning what his plans are, but Bobby trusts him enough to let his plans unfold... most of the time. Bobby sees Matthew as the go-to-guy whenever he needs help in a situation that is primarily social, but doesn't require a serious amount of detective style analysis - he knows that Matthew is worse at handling situations where he'd need to stop and think. Unlike his relationship with Howard, Bobby and Matthew have always been fairly close. Even when they were friends as children, Bobby respected Matthew and looked up to him to some extent. Matthew in turn kept an eye out for Bobby, making sure to back him up whenever he needed it. When he noticed that Howard was starting to use Bobby, Matthew tried to talk to both of them about it; later, after their relationship fractured, Matthew put in a huge amount of effort to try and repair Bobby's and Howard's relationship, but to no avail. Bobby is aware that Matthew has the most family responsibilities out of the group. Matthew has even asked him to look after his younger brothers a couple times. Howard Lewis One of Bobby's close friends, though the two share a rough past. Bobby and Howard have had a very turbulent relationship; compared to the others, their friendship has been the most rocky and unstable. When they first met, the young Howard was a cruel bully who would use intimidation, his taller stature, and a few well-placed words to strike fear and doubt into people who annoyed him, and Bobby was one such person. It took a bit of convincing from Matthew for Howard to accept Bobby into the group; even then, for several months after that Howard still treated Bobby with some level of hostility. After a year, oddly enough, Howard suddenly underwent a complete 180-degree turn and started acting like Bobby was a close old friend. Though initially suspicious of him, Bobby eventually came to the conclusion that Howard was legitimately beginning to warm up to him. Howard began to consider Bobby as the team's "designated thief", which aligned to his RPG-esque role as the "warrior", Matthew's as the "mage", and Sherman as the "cleric". He began to work closely with Bobby regarding a handful of underhanded, "shady" behaviors (well, the shadiest you can get in elementary school... things like petty theft and such) In reality, Howard didn't really warm up to Bobby until a few years later. At the time, Howard's own influence and reputation on the others was beginning to weaken, and he planned on using Bobby as an accomplice to torment anyone he saw as needing "reconciliation". Bobby, being somewhat oblivious to more obvious things like that, paid no attention and just went along with what Howard did. As a result, Howard frequently used Bobby to do his dirty work, and they frequently worked together in bullying people such as Nick Collins without the knowledge of their other friends. This behavior did not stop until the school faculty picked up on this and punished the two appropriately. Both of their parents were alerted to this. After that incident, Howard and Bobby still interacted, though they were notably a little colder to each other than before. This trend continued for a little while, despite Matthew's efforts to get them friendly again, until Ethan Hsu joined the group; after that, the two reconnected and re-strengthened their relationship. Howard is one of the few people who Bobby trusts to discuss serious situations with. Ella Walker One of Bobby's close friends, and a core member of his group. Bobby first noticed Ella in the later years of primary school when Sherman pulled him over, pointed her out, and remarked that he thought "that girl" liked him. This feeling was later confirmed when Ava approached Bobby to inform him of this very fact. For a long time, Bobby thought of Ella as "the first girl who liked Sherman". tba... Other Classmates Anna Kageshiro Bobby first noticed Anna in high school, but never interacted with her until after Sherman's fall from the hotel roof. However, Anna had noticed Bobby for quite some time and had written him off as a closet homosexual due to his close interactions with Sherman. tba Tristan Fiedler For a long time, Tristan and Bobby coexisted without really interacting. Both of them knew who the other was, but never really tried - nor cared to - reach out or get to know them. However, this ultimately changed when... Tristan, however, did notice Bobby's close relationship with Sherman and began to suspect that he was gay for the blonde boy. Nick Collins Bobby and Nick have had an interesting history... Family tba Category:Randompedia